candyboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheats
By going to the Javascript / Developer's Console, the player can manipulate the game. This can be done whenever the player wants to in the game, and doesn't require anything to be unlocked to access. A wide range of things can be done, such as giving yourself more candies, lollipops, and any kinds of potions. How to get there To get to the console, simply follow these keyboard directions, based on which browser you use: *'Chrome:' Press Ctrl. + Shift + J''' '''Or: Crtl. + Shift + I''' '''Or: F12 *'Safari:' Press Ctrl. + Alt + I''' *'''Internet Explorer 9: Press F12, then click the 'Console' tab *'Firefox:' Press Ctrl. + Shift + K''' '''Or (if Firebug is installed): Press F12, then click the 'Console' tab *'Opera' Press Ctrl. + Shift + I''' ;What you can do An impressive array of things can be changed to the player's liking. This is useful for if the player wants to beat the game quicker, or just play around. Candy Owned To give yourself free candies, enter this code into the console box, replacing 'x' with how many candies you want: candies.setNbrOwned(x) Production Or, if you prefer earning your candies, enter this coding into the box, replacing 'x' with how many candies you want per second: candies.candiesPerSecond = x; Alternatively, use this coding to set how many candies you want per second, replacing 'x' with how many per second you want: candies.setCandiesPerSecond(x); Eaten By increasing your candies amount, you can then eat them to get an insanely high amount of health. However, this can be a problem for the quest level Yourself, as your enemy has the same amount of health as you. Thus, it can take a very, very long time to win the level. It can also be used to boost your health to massive amounts. To reset (or increase) the amount of candy you have eaten (and thus your health), enter this code into the console box (replace 0 with whatever number you want if you want to increase your health instead): candies.setNbrEaten(0); Invincibility This coding can also be used to make yourself truly invincible. It appears to be the only way to legitimately take on the Developper, as normally the player has to kill him by clicking a random key. To make yourself invincible, simply enter a negative number for how many candies you have eaten, which will change your health to NaN/NaN: candies.setNbrEaten(-1); Thrown You can also change how many candies you have thrown on the ground. As throwing candies on the ground normally doesn't accomplish anything, neither does this. To do it, enter this code in the console box, replacing 'x' with how many candies you want thrown on the ground: candies.setNbrThrown(x); Lollipops Owned To change the amount of lollipops owned, enter this code into the console box, replacing 'x' with how many lollipops you want per second. lollipops.setNbrOwned(x) Lollipops per second To change the amount of lollipops each second, enter this code into the console box, replacing 'x' with how many lollipops you want Per second lollipops.lollipopsPerSecond = x Chocolate bars Enter this code below to get how many candies you want. Replace 'x' with how many chocolate bars you want. If you attain over one, it will say "a bug? oO". chocolateBars.setNbrOwned (x) Quest waiting-time Early on in the game, waiting to do another quest can sometimes get boring. To skip this, enter this coding, which sets the wait time to one second: quest.tiredTime = 1 Potions If you do not want to go through the procedure of making potions, or don't have the resources to do so, you can give yourself more. '''Note: It appears you have to have had made the potion (that you are entering code to get more of) once for the code to work. By entering some code, the player can earn as many potions as they want. Enter this code into the console, replacing X with how many you want, and replacing XX with the type of potion: newPotionNum = X; // ... potions.setPotionNbrOwned(potions.list.XX, newPotionNum); potions.updateOnPage(); For example, if you wanted twenty Berserk potions (as they are normally a limited potion), enter: newPotionNum = 20; // ... potions.setPotionNbrOwned(potions.list.berserk, newPotionNum); potions.updateOnPage(); Note that the potion name doesn't need to be capitalized. In the case of the G.M.O.O.H. potion, spell it "gmooh". Magical jellies and magical seeds can be obtained this way (by entering "jelly" and "seed", respectively), despite technically not being potions. Category:Candy Box